


Christmas tree

by findmeinthestars



Series: Petey-Pie's Christmas 2018 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: As it should be, Christmas Fluff, Dad!Steve, Gen, Iron Dad, M/M, Peter is 11 and is the cutest, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Avengers love him, prompt list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthestars/pseuds/findmeinthestars
Summary: It's time for Peter and his dads to decorate their Christmas tree.





	Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 8: Christmas tree for the countdown to Christmas based on JJJemma13 prompt list.
> 
> Yes, I know I'm late with a few days, but I'll be posting them during the day!

It was finally _the_ day. They were going to get the Christmas decorations and look for the perfect Christmas tree ever.

He'd convinced his Papa to start decorating the penthouse on Friday and the day had finally arrived.

His dad would be busy in the morning, so he was going to go with his Papa to find a new Christmas tree, and in the afternoon the three of them would start preparing everything. Perhaps he could convince his Aunt and Uncles to help him.

Peter was a very excitable kid, and everything that had to do with the holidays and spending more time with his family got him even more hyped that usual, even math. _Which was saying something._ And being able to spend it with more people than usual was awesome.

But here was time were Peter worried constantly about his daddy, and how much time he spent on the lab. Granted, he spent as much time as possible with Peter either in or out of the lab, but the little boy knew he had restless nights where he would spend days on end without sleeping. He had been barely five years old when his daddy had become Iron Man. Nine when the battle of New York had happened. He was eleven now.

Now though, now his days of worrying had decreased in quantity, not because he didn’t care anymore (he would _never_ stop caring for his dad), buy because he was not alone in helping his daddy anymore, and even though there was Aunt Pepper and Uncle Rhodey, he had the Avengers to help him keep his dad in line.

~~~

That evening, after dinner, he literally rounded up everyone available to help decorating the common floor.

Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint were in charge of hanging things on the walls, even the stocking. Uncle Bruce was preparing hot cocoa on the kitchen, and Peter and his parents were decorating the Christmas Tree. As per his and Tony’s tradition, each year would be a new ornament, but Peter had a surprise for everyone; he had made each one of his family members an ornament, and that was the day he would finally be able to show it to them when.

Peter went to his room and got a box from under his bed and took it to his parents.

“What’ve you got there Petey?” asked Tony when he saw Peter carrying the box.

“I made some ornaments and I wanted to put them up on the tree.” Said Peter as he placed the box on the floor, opening the lid. “Each one of them is a member of our family. See, this one is Uncle Bruce in a lab coat. This is Aunt Nat and her red hair. Uncle Clint is hanging from an arrow. Even Uncle Thor has one, the hammer is a little crooked though. I have one for Aunt Pepper and Uncle Rhodey, but those are for later. And finally, you two! Together of course. I couldn’t put you in different ornaments now, could I. Wait! There’s still mine! Here, I just made a heart because I love you all!” everyone kept staring at Peter for a minute, and he wondered if they had liked his gifts at all. He talked before anyone could say anything else. “I-I’m sorry. Maybe I could do something else of you didn’t-” he stopped his rambling when his daddy was suddenly in front of him and lifted him up to. Tony started kissing his son’s face immediately. Steve joined after a moment in the embrace.

“That was very thoughtful, Peter. Thank you. They are really beautiful.” Said Steve from the side of Peter’s face. Having given him a kiss on his hair himself.

“Really? You like them?” said Peter, lifting his head from his dad’s neck.

“Of course we like them, возлюбленная. They are the best gifts by far.” said Natasha, making her way towards her nephew to give him a hug. He deserved it after all.

Finally, they all gathered together by the tree to hung up their ornaments.

When they finished, Peter was lifted into Steve’s shoulders and was handed the star. After all, there was no Christmas without a star. But to the members of the Avengers, their star was special.

 

He was called _Peter_. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Go talk to me on [Tumblr](findmeinthestarss.tumblr.com)


End file.
